El Polvo de la Memoria
by Me-Me Rotamundo
Summary: Memorias. Recuerdos. Momentos pasados y futuros. Varias vidas a través de los tiempos. Historias que nunca se contaron. Conjunto de One-Shot's anteriores, continuos y posteriores a la historia "Mi ilusión" (OC centric)
1. Miedos

**Los personajes de la película no son de mi propiedad, son de DreamWorks y/o Cressida Cowell, yo solo he alterado algunas cosas para escribir mis locuras. Los OCs y la rara historia son míos.**

**Disfruten :3**

**o~O~o**

**Sinopsis del capítulo:**** Si un sable te atraviesa el estómago, lo más probable es que mueras desangrado en cuestión de minutos. Bueno, eso fue lo que le pasó a Asleif Haddock, pero no fue todo. Por algún motivo que todavía desconoce en complejidad volvió a la vida. Esta es la historia de cómo pasó…**

**o~O~o**

**Miedos**

El rugido más fuerte y horripilante que Egil hubiera escuchado en toda su vida retumbó desde lo más profundo del bosque. Ese era el sonido que lo paralizaba en sus pesadillas y lo hacía despertar sobresaltado y con la sangre helada. Sabía a qué pertenecía. Sabía que era un sombra jugándole una mala pasada, pero simplemente no podía darle la espalda a todas las historias que le habían contado de niño, a todo el temor que había tomado por esa criatura que, también sabía, estaba extinta.

Muerte Roja estaba allí. No era el dragón real, solo era una de esas malditas manchas de alquitrán, pero su poder era demasiado grande. Antes había estado asustado, cuando esas dos criaturas le penetraron el pecho y pensó que le habían abierto una herida de repugnantes dimensiones, o cuando había tenido que defenderse- junto a la Nadder de su hermana- de sus compañeras, pero ahora estaba aterrado.

Si esa cosa salía al pueblo, lo aplastaría todo…y lo buscaría. Porque era su miedo, su batalla. No permitiría que tantas personas murieran por su cobardía. Pero simplemente…era difícil salir y enfrentar su miedo. Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo con tan solo pensar en las fauces llenas de dientes del gran dragón, en su abrazador aliento capaz de hundir una flota de guerra completa con una sola respiración. Le estaba entrando el miedo otra vez, y le sería mucho más difícil hacerle cara. Trató de retroceder, lentamente.

-¿Qué…?- escuchó una voz a su lado. Era su hermana, lo sabía, pero había estado tan enfrascado en el temor que le causó otro escalofrío. Fue retrocediendo cada vez más, poniendo distancia entre él y el bosque; lo que lo esperaba allí- ¿Gil…qué fue eso?-

Tragó muy duro antes de contestar, tratando de que pasara el nudo desagradable que se le estaba formando.

-M-mi…miedo.- cuando habló, no le pareció su voz.

-¿Gil qué…

-¡Cuidado!- una llamarada que solo creyó que existía en sus pesadillas se abrió paso entre los árboles. Egil saltó a un lado, arrastrando a su hermana junto con él. Pudo sentir el calor del fuego sobre su cabeza, y por un momento temió tener el cabello en llamas.

-¿QUÉ ES ESA COSA?- exclamó la muchacha con urgencia y amenaza.

-¡Mi miedo!

-¡Eso ya lo sé, idiota! ¡Me refiero a _qué_ es!-

Él no se sentía seguro diciéndolo, sobre todo desde que había adoptado su figura de chico duro con tan solo unos 10 años. Todos se habían reído mucho de él desde que descubrieron que era un miedoso, así que alzó cientos de murallas para mantenerlos fuera. Ahora, esas murallas se habían derrumbado.

-Muerte Roja, ¿¡bien!?- contestó a la defensiva, como si le hablara a sus compañeros de habitación en lugar de a su hermana.

-Espera…te…¿te refieres al dragón…M-Muerte Roja? ¿La Reina? ¿A la que mataron….Chimuelo y…papá?

-Sí, ya puedes reírte.- de verdad esperaba que se riera. Que se descostillara de risa, no le importaba. Era cuestión de tiempo para que construyera las murallas otra vez, ahora el doble de altas y con alambre de espinos encima.

-P-pero…- se podía ver en los ojos de Asleif que estaba muy confundida.

-¡Dilo! ¡Soy un cobarde! He visto niños de….3 años montando un dragón, y….- no sabía qué decir, se sentía un niño otra vez, asfixiado por los chicos más grandes, desmoronándose ante sus burlas y la fría realidad. Pateó el suelo con frustración, esperando que este se abriera y lo jalara hacia el centro de la tierra.

-Egil, no es tiempo para charlas motivacionales, pero no eres un cobarde. Y está bien tenerle miedo a Muerte Roja. Está bien tener miedo, y lo sabes.-

Estaba reflexionando sobre las palabras de la chica cuando una segunda llamarada, aún más furiosa, surgió del bosque. Volvieron a lanzarse al suelo, pero ahora no la aplastó. Las ruinas de los alrededores comenzaron a arder como madera verde. La situación se estaba complicando a grandes escalas.

-¿Por qué…

-Se están solidificando, ya te lo dije. Todos tienen miedo de lo que pueda pasar, así que…la isla _en verdad_ se está incendiando. Pronto…lo que se esconde detrás de esos árboles…será una realidad.- le explicó, sufriendo otro estremecimiento con lo último. Le gustaba explicarle las cosas a Asleif, y en ese escenario le hizo sentir un poco mayor.

-Entonces lo vamos a detener antes de que eso pase.

-No se puede. Me va a seguir a mí, tú no puedes hacer nada.

-¿Cómo es eso de que….- se estaba enfadando….y Egil no quería estar cerca para cuando estallara.

-Solo…no puedes. Tú ve y trata de que dejen de poseer personas, déjame la Reina a mí.- no supo de dónde sacó el valor para decirlo, pero no se arrepintió. Salió disparado hacia el bosque antes de que su hermana pudiera replicar.

**. . .**

No estaba muy seguro de cómo le estaría yendo a Asleif.

Pero a él no le estaba yendo _nada _bien.

Voló y voló adentrándose al bosque, preparando su mente para lo que le aguardaba. Los rugidos tenían cada vez más potencia, los árboles se estremecían con cada fatigoso paso de la criatura. Sin embargo, parecía que nunca iba a llegar a ella. No podía verla, no sabía dónde estaba.

Continuó en movimiento, hasta que llegó al final del bosque: un acantilado con altura de vértigo que terminaba en una playa de 2 metros de angostura. Más allá solo se veía mar y peñascos de aspecto peligroso. Se sentó al borde del precipicio, respirando con dificultad por la rapidez que había llevado. Los sonidos del colosal dragón/sombra ya habían desaparecido, pero sabía que estaba cerca; podía percibir su energía….y era mucha.

Entonces todo se estremeció con otro atronador rugido. El suelo debajo de Egil se agitó peligrosamente, a punto de ceder. Saltó a un lado, levitando lo suficiente para alejarse de la parte suelta. Se cubrió los oídos dada la longitud y volumen del rugido. A penas si lo vio venir cuando el sonido se detuvo; unas fauces colosales aparecieron delante de sus ojos, surgiendo del acantilado, y escupieron un fuego tan caliente y vivo que parecía venir del mismísimo infierno. Creo el campo de fuerza justo a tiempo, provocando que las llamas se abrieran al llegar a él.

El fuego se detuvo una vez el dragón cerró la boca. Su enorme cabeza salió de las profundidades del precipicio. Los 6 ojos estaban fijos en Egil, como si pronto estos también fueran a liberar un fuego abrazador para calcinarlo. La criatura extendió sus alas agujereadas y dificultosamente se impulsó fuera del acantilado. Toda su inmensidad quedó al descubierto, y entonces se lanzó a atacar.

**. . .**

"_Es una sombra. Una sombra. Solo eso. Una sombra. ¡TE QUEMAS LA BOTA, IDIOTA!"_. Se detuvo drásticamente de su huida por aire para apagar las llamas que le envolvían un pie. _"Hecho, ahora sigue con tu escape, niñita. ¡Vamos, vas muy bien!"_

No se dio cuenta hasta casi llegar que estaba guiando al dragón detrás de él, y que si entraba a la aldea…las cosas no saldrían nada bien.

"_¡Enfréntate a tus miedos! ¡NO SEAS UN NIÑO, EGIL!"_

Y así lo hizo. Se detuvo en seco y volteó. Comenzó a volar por donde había venido, a la mayor velocidad que podía. Cuando la primera llamarada salió de la garganta del reptil, él ya estaba listo…o algo como eso. Perdió la visibilidad y ascendió. Subió y subió y subió, hasta que las nubes lo cubrieron. Luego, casi en un mismo movimiento, se lanzó en picada hacía abajo. Ya no estaba volando, usaba a su amiga la gravedad. Ya casi llegaba, incluso podía sentir el calor del fuego que quemaba las casa. Estaba cerca. 200 metros. 190. 180.

Se cargó la mano en la materia azul mientras caía. El tamaño de esa especie de nebulosa en su mano era el más grande que había conseguido, y su potencia debía de serlo también. Se impulsó hacia abajo, dejando que no solo la gravedad lo jalara hacia el suelo. Ya podía ver las placas escamosas de la espalda del dragón.

90 metros.

Lo conseguiría, faltaba poco.

70 metros.

Tenía la suficiente fuerza de impacto para vencerlo.

30 metros.

Por un momento, el miedo inicial desapareció. Vio un revoltijo de sombras chillantes en lugar de escamas.

10 metros.

Podría ganar eso….

Recuperó visibilidad y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. La fusión de entes se volvió a mirarlo, aparentemente, y entonces se estrelló

La fuerza del impacto casi le disloca los brazos. Sin embargo estampó las manos juntas sobre las sombras y liberó toda la potencia que había reunido en ellas. Se hizo un silencio imposible, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido. Luego la explosión azulada más fuerte que había causado.

Salió disparado hacia atrás por la física, y no tuvo tiempo de crear un campo que evitara romperse el trasero contra el suelo. Mas vio como el revoltijo de sombras ardía en una antorcha azul. Se consumían lentamente. Escuchó un último rugido del dragón que había atormentado sus sueños desde pequeño, y luego las criaturas habían desaparecido.

Vio un puñado de guerreros detrás de la suave niebla azulada que había quedado suspendida en donde el "dragón" había ardido, antes de desmoronarse contra el tronco de un árbol.

**. . .**

Se despertó cerca de 5 segundos después por un dolor punzante en la mano. Se miró y le brotaba un hilillo de sangre de la palma, donde le dieron un toquecito con una espada.

-Auch.- atinó a decir a cuando lo sintió.

-Lo siento. Al menos estás vivo.- dijo el hombre frente a él, el cual todavía veía borroso. Cuando la vista se le aclaró distinguió la espesa barba y ojos claros que identificaban a la mayoría de las personas de Berk…; bueno, a los hombres, ya saben. Lo que sea.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunta estúpida.

-Te desmayaste.

-Ya lo sé.-

El sujeto frunció en seño frente a su contestación. Estaba por agregar algo, pero Egil simplemente se levantó bruscamente y voló cual rayo a la aldea. Todo estaba bien. Bueno, como lo había dejado. Entonces había vencido al dragón. Había quedado tan atontado luego de ese corto desmayo que apenas recordaba su nombre. No, no debía bromear con respecto a eso, fue duro despertar en medio del océano sin saber ni siquiera tu nombre. De todas formas, ¡HABÍA MATADO A ESA COSA!

-¡YUJUUU!- exclamó como idiota, dando un puñetazo al aire mientras pegaba un salto. Oh sí, había volado a esa cosa por los aires con un solo disparo- ¡Maté a esa cosa con un solo tiro! ¡SÍ! ¿Alguien vio cómo lo hice?- volteó esperanzado y se encontró con la mirada atontada del mismo puñado de guerreros de hacía unos momentos.

Todo eso sería difícil de explicar.

**. . .**

Les dio una explicación rápida a los vikingos, pero fue perdiendo concentración con forme veía que una multitud se agrupaba alrededor de lo que habría sido su casa hacía 18 años. Casi sin darse cuenta dejó a los tipos detrás suyo y caminó con apuro hacía la multitud. Algo le decía que nada bueno estaba pasando.

Aprovechando que su altura no había cambiado con la transformación de Ferguson- a diferencia de Asleif que pasó de 1.70 a 1.50- se estiró por sobre las personas, para ver al centro del círculo. Lo primero que vio fue un charco rojo, muy grande, y luego una melena rubia.

-Ay dioses.- murmuró con el alma en los pies. Comenzó a abrirse paso lo más rápido que podía, codeando y empujando a la gente.- Lo siento. Auch. Déjenme pasar…- casi sin darse cuenta ya estaba en medio, y su cuerpo reaccionó más rápido que su mente-… ASLEIF.-

Ella casi no se movía, así que en un movimiento rápido se arrodilló a su lado y le levantó ligeramente la cabeza con una mano. Sentía que algo se le iba rompiendo por dentro.

-¿Asleif? ¿Es…estás…- se le estaba olvidando como hablar…y respirar…y mantener la cordura. Todo al mismo tiempo.

-No estoy bien, creo que se…- se encogió de dolor, como si una punzada le atravesara la herida-…nota.

-Lo siento, tienes razón.- dijo sorbiéndose la nariz. Sentía que, lo que sea que fuera, se le seguía fisurando dentro del cuerpo. Los ojos le ardían, y se le empañaban. Seguramente empezarían a chorrear líquido azul en poco tiempo. Estaba confundido, y asustado.-¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…? Ay dioses.- murmuró sin mucho sentido, olvidándose cómo se formaba una oración otra vez. Trató de mover la mano de dónde la tenía, pero las mechas despeinadas de Asleif se lo impedían.

-Tranquilo- dijo con dificultad, y luego de unos momentos añadió:-. Gil….ganamos. Maté al líder. Ganamos.

-Sí, tienes razón. Ganamos.- y allí estaba la sustancia que le chorreaba de los ojos. Hacía _años _que no derramaba una lágrima, y no se sentía bien haciéndolo, por más que la situación lo demandaba.

-No…llores.- dijo ella con esfuerzo, y cuando estaba por levantar la mano para, aparentemente, limpiarle el surco turquesa, alguien gritó:

-¡ASLEIF!- y una chica menudita de no más de 16 años se barrió al otro lado de la moribunda. Egil estaba seguro de que era Nina, su hermana menor.

-Hola.- sonrió Leif, dolorida.

-Ay dioses, estás….- pero la voz de la muchacha fue perdiendo volumen y terminó sollozando.

-Tranquila….- su hermana levantó una mano y le fue secando las lágrimas, pero Nina se la apretó con fuerza. Definitivamente había tenido la mejor relación de hermandad conocida. Egil se sintió horrible por estarla perdiendo y no poder…esperen un momento…

Asleif respiraba como un pez fuera del agua con solo unos segundos más de vida. Tosió, escupiendo sangre, pero poco le prestó atención su hermano. Estaba pensando a todo motor. ¿Funcionaría? ¿Podría hacer que funcionara?

-Leif…- susurró Nina, apretando con tanta fuerza la mano de su hermana que se le veían los nudillos blancos. Pero ahora Asleif no contestó…se había ido.

La muchacha rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras Egil seguía pensando como loco. Todavía le caían lágrimas por el rostro, pero trató de no ponerles atención. Tenía que hacerlo funcionar. Había practicado por años, ¿fallaría? Nunca lo había intentado con heridas tan graves, mucho menos con personas ya muertas.

Suspiró con trabajo, tragándose el nudo. Debía ser fuerte, por su hermana…sus hermanas. Levantó la barbilla, y murmuró tan bajo que solo Nina lo oyó…

-Lo haré.

-¿Hm?- se volvió la castaña hacia él.

-Aléjate.

-¿Qué harás?- preguntó preocupada, pero luego frunció las cejas.- ¿Quién eres?

-Solo pon distancia.- masculló, controlando las emociones.

-¿¡Quién eres!?- gritó como fiera.

-¿QUIERES A LEIF DE VUELTA SÍ O NO?- exclamó más fuerte.

Nina sostuvo la mirada. Tenía el pelo pegado a la frente y el ojo izquierdo por la transpiración. El único ojo que le quedaba a la vista reflejaba tantos sentimientos que a Egil le dolió el corazón. Nunca había visto a alguien tan sufrido. Estaba seguro de que así- o peor- había lucido de pequeño, en sus primeros meses en la Isla. Con tan solo verla supo que no debía fallar, no la desilusionaría. Era su hermana y, aunque no la conocía, algo dentro suyo- lo mismo que se estaba rompiendo- le tenía afecto.

-Sólo…hazlo. Juro que no pasará nada malo.- dijo, ahora calmado, mirándola con intensidad, tratando de expresarle todo lo que quería transmitirle, con una sola mirada. La chica obedeció y Egil se irguió. No fallaría. No dejaría que fallara. Así muriera él la regresaría. Era más valiosa para una multitud de personas que él.

Respiró profundo, cerrando los ojos. Encendió sus manos, pero no era la sustancia explosiva con la que podría derribar una flota completa. Era niebla, azul como los ojos cambiados que tenía ahora. Se sentía suave en sus manos, podía manipularla como quisiera. Pensó en todo lo que había compartido con su melliza, hasta en sus peleas, o cuando se conocieron y casi se matan en más de una ocasión.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió un cosquilleo en las manos y dejó caer las dos manos envueltas en brillante niebla azul sobre la herida de muerte que acabó con Asleif. Sintió calor cruzarle por todo el cuerpo, y supo de inmediato que había recuperado su forma. Ondas azules le recorrieron el organismo a Leif, pero no pasó nada. Masculló frustrado, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Encendió las manos en la niebla otra vez y se concentró más. Cuando se enteró que era su hermana, cuando le contó su historia. Bajó las manos y las ondas volvieron a recorrerla, ahora con más potencia.

Siguió sin pasar nada, y Egil ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Miró bajo sus manos y la herida ya había curado. Faltaba poco, estaba funcionando. Respiró profundo otra vez y recargó las manos. La niebla se volvió de lo más espesa y el cosquilleo más intenso que antes. Pensó con todas sus fuerzas. Buenos y malos momentos. Sus entrenamientos, cuando el Oráculo dijo que debía volver a Berk, cuando pelearon en el bote, cuando le bajó el diente, cada vez que le explicaba lo que ella desconocía. Bajó las manos con más fuerza esta vez, enviando una descarga descomunal. No las retiró hasta sentirse mareado.

Él no solo podía destruir como todos creían por ser, justamente, un Destructor. También podía curar, y no lo había descubierto hasta hacía unos 7 años. Desde entonces siempre se curaba las heridas más graves que recibía en entrenamientos, como cortes de espadas o quemaduras. Nadie lo sabía, era algo que había reservado solo para él, aunque sonara algo egoísta.

Solo ese día lo estaba compartiendo, y ni siquiera sabía si funcionaría con la misma eficacia de siempre. Se sentía muy mareado, le había pasado mucha energía y eso que le quedaba poca. Sin embargo no dejó que el cansancio le venciera, y mantuvo la mirada firme en Asleif. Le pareció verla respirar, y lo que tenía roto se fue reparando dentro de su cuerpo. Le levantó la cabeza otra vez, esperando verla despertar. Nina se inclinó sobre su hermana otra vez, expectante por lo que Egil podría haber hecho.

Entonces, el pecho de lo chica comenzó a elevarse. Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Movió sutilmente algunas partes del cuerpo y luego fue abriendo los ojos. Despegó pestaña por pestaña, abriendo 2 rendijas del verde más claro que Egil jamás pensó que extrañaría tanto…

**TA-DA primer capítulo hecho! ^o^**

**Hola, ¿cómo están? ¡Feliz Snoggletog atrasado y 2015! :D**

**Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta este es el fic nuevo que dije que subiría. Utilicé esta idea para el primer capítulo puesto que me pareció que fue lo que dejó más dudas (o debe haber dejado), ¿qué les pareció? Se aceptan las críticas constructivas ^w^**

**Esta historia tal vez no sea actualizada con mucha frecuencia ya que no tengo muchos capítulos listos, pero voy a tratar de hacerlo rápido ;3 Espero les haya gustado y sigan también este historia. También quiero agradecerles otra vez por todo con respecto a "Mi ilusión"; sin su apoyo, chicos, esto nunca habría pasado. Este fic va a tener capítulos variados: época vikinga, moderna, va a tratar distintos personajes, historias descolgadas, "explicaciones" de algún hueco en la historia anterior, etc. Espero les guste c:**

**Y…creo que eso fue todo c: Espero nos leemos en una semana! :D**

**PD: el dibujo de la portada es de mi autoría. Es Asleif, como pueden imaginarse, pero no sé si me gusta mucho cómo quedó. Whatever, ¿a ustedes qué les parece? :3**


	2. Egil Haddock P1: Sueños

**Los personajes de la película no son de mi propiedad, son de DreamWorks y/o Cressida Cowell, yo solo he alterado algunas cosas para escribir mis locuras. Los OCs y la rara historia son míos.**

**Disfruten :3**

**o~O~o**

**Sinopsis del capítulo:**** "Yo tenía 3 años…, y…fue el movimiento lo que me despertó. Estaba en una pequeña canoa en el medio del mar. Traté….traté de recordar algo que no fuera mi nombre. No lo sé, mi hogar, de dónde era, mis padres, qué hacía en esa canoa, o….hacia dónde me dirigía. No me gusta admitirlo pero…sentí miedo…mucho miedo…" (Egil Haddock. Capítulo 7, "Mi ilusión")**

**o~O~o**

Egil Haddock. Parte 1: Sueños.

El oleaje lo fue meciendo levemente hasta despertarlo.

Lo primero que vio fue el cielo. Era azul, sin ninguna nube. Estaba calmo.

Se incorporó lentamente, tratando de no incrementar el dolor palpitante en su cabeza. Se llevó una mano al origen del dolor y descubrió un feo chichón. Luego, sus dos manos tocaron la superficie hinchada y mojada donde se encontraba, y seguido de un vistazo panorámico se dio cuenta de que estaba en una pequeña barca. No se veía nada más que mar y mar y mar, hasta donde llegara la vista. No habían islas, ni peñascos, ni…puentes de arcoíris, lo que sea.

Trató de hacer memoria, recordar algo que le dijera de dónde venía, por qué estaba allí, o hacia dónde iba. Pero en su mente no había _nada_. Era como un inmenso campo blanco, de kilómetro y kilómetros de _nada_. Entonces, algo salió a flote de entre esa blancura, justo cuando ya le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar.

"_Egil. Egil Haddock"_

¿Su nombre? Sí, ese era su nombre. Lo sabía.

Escuchó una lejana voz en todo ese mundo vacío dentro de su cabeza, una voz de una niña que le llamaba. Antes de que pudiera identificarla, el llamado se disolvió y no lo volvió a escuchar, lo que le hizo suponer que era solo una ocurrencia.

Abrió sus ojos verdes otra vez. No había nada en esa barca con él, siquiera sus memorias. Ningún bolso, ninguna cantimplora, nada de comida. Solo estaba él. El pequeño Egil, solo con una remera mangas largas, chaleco, botas y pantalones. Miró a los costados, encontrándose solo con una extensa masa de agua salada.

Entonces se asustó.

Sintió miedo, algo que jamás olvidaría.

Cerró los ojos otra vez, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de recordar algo. No había ni un rostro, ni un lugar, ni una voz. Solo su nombre flotando entre toda aquella vacía inmensidad. No sabía dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado allí, no sabía si sus padres lo estaban buscando, no sabía si tenía padres si quiera. Lo único que quería era volver por donde había venido…pero no sabía por dónde había venido.

Todavía con el temor martillándole el pecho, con los ojos aún cerrados, se recostó nuevamente en el fondo de la canoa, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada, por no recordar nada. Se sentía adolorido, pues las pulsaciones de su cabeza no desaparecían. Y se sentía asustado, porque no sabía nada; dónde terminaría, qué pasaría con él.

Lloró en silencio, permaneciendo en posición fetal, con dolor de cabeza tanto físico como psicológico. Dejó que las lágrimas cayeran fuera de sus ojos y bajaran por sus mejillas. Algo dentro de su ser todavía estaba duro, no quería ablandarse con las lágrimas, pero lo ignoró y continuó con su lamento silencioso.

**. . .**

Al segundo día en la barca, un recuerdo revoloteó por el campo blanco. Se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, deseando que más vinieran tras ese.

Recordó su edad. Tres años. Era un pequeño de tres años solo en el medio del mar, sin saber a dónde iba ni recordar de dónde venía. No sabía si tenía familia, no sabía dónde estaba su familia, no podía ubicar nada dentro de su mente. Estaban por cumplirse 24 horas de su estadía en el bote. Tenía hambre y sed. A su mente llegaban vagos recuerdos del olor de la comida, un ambiente familiar al despertar y sentarse a comer con…con…

Todo se disolvía sin dejarlo concretar la idea.

Aquello se volvía todavía más frustrante. No podía recordar dónde vivía, con quién, quién era esa persona que le daba de comer todos los días, o esa persona que lo llamaba en lo más profundo de su mente en blanco. Y así era cómo estaba todo: en blanco. Cada vez que trataba de aferrarse a un recuerdo, este volaba lejos otra vez, parecía apropósito.

Su pequeño estómago rugió. Egil volvió a acomodarse en el fondo de la canoa, apretándose las rodillas contra el pecho, tratando de apaciguar el hambre y la sed. Tratando de no pensar más, solo concentrarse en el vaivén de las olas, en el rugido lejano del viento, en cualquier cosa que no le llevara la poca energía que le quedaba. Así, se fue dejando llevar, hasta que se sumió en un profundo sueño otra vez.

**. . .**

Cuando despertó otra vez, ya era de noche.

Estar flotando a la deriva en medio del frío, oscuro e interminable océano fue suficiente para encresparle todos los pelos de la nuca, pero los sonidos lo alteraron más de lo que ya estaba. Rugidos, ecos y retumbos venían de varias direcciones. De vez en cuando oía profundos sonidos venir desde abajo del agua, seguido de leves movimientos extra a su pequeña embarcación. Más de una vez escuchó algo salir del agua, un fuerte resoplido y luego, lo que fuera, se volvía a hundir.

La idea de no estar completamente solo en toda aquella inmensidad lo ponía nervioso, pues no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que le acompañaba. Pensar que él tenía tantos problemas en la superficie mientras, lo que fuera, ignoraba su presencia…¿o no lo hacía?

Si miraba al cielo veía lejanas figuras pasar volando, cientos de metros sobre su cabeza. Perfecto, también podían atacarle desde arriba. Si miraba el agua podía distinguir grandes cabezas y alas emergiendo a la superficie, chapoteando casi sin emitir sonido. La oscuridad no ayudaba para definir aquellas figuras, pero en más ocasiones de las que le hubiera gustado vio un par de amarillos ojos mirarlo desde la superficie del agua salada, que luego se sumergían sin más. Si esas cosas, fuera lo que fueran, sabían de su presencia, ¿por qué no lo atacaban? Quizás estaban esperando un momento de distracción, o cuando…

Las muy malditas…

Esa noche, Egil no pegó pestaña.

**. . .**

Cuarto día abordo.

Ahora a duras penas podía mantenerse despierto sin atormentarse con el dolor de sus tripas. Sabía que debería estar muerto; un niño de 3 años solo en el mar, sin comida ni agua durante 4 días, y un buen trauma durante las noches.

Pero él no se daría por vencido, no derramaría ni otra lágrima, porque había recordado su origen, _y los vikingos nunca se daban por vencidos._ Ahora sabía qué era esa parte de su ser que no le quería permitir llorar. Los vikingos tampoco lloraban. Debía admitir que no fue sencillo cumplir con la primer condición, pero con cada día que pasaba podía ponerlo más en práctica. Sin embargo, fracasó cuando se cumplió una semana…

**.**

**.**

Divisar tierra fue lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida hasta ese entonces.

Ya no le importaba la debilidad, había tierra a unos cuantos kilómetros. Lloró de alegría, elevando los brazos al aire, y remando con las manos directo a aquella línea verde y marrón en la lejanía. Derramó lágrimas durante varios minutos, hasta quedarse sin ellas. Remó con todas sus pocas fuerzas, pero la tierra estaba muy lejos. Entonces volvió a tener miedo. Miedo de haber sobrevivido toda una semana con absolutamente nada, y terminar muriendo a unos cuantos metros de su salvación. Aquello hubiera sido patético.

Trató de concentrarse solo en la isla a la distancia. Con cada braseada se cansaba más, su visión se volvía más borrosa, sus tripas sonaban más fuerte, pero la tierra estaba más cerca. Todo por lo que había pasado valdría la pena si llegaba allá.

10 metros. 9…

Puso sus últimas fuerzas en lo que le quedaba de trayecto, y una vez la parte delantera de la canoa tocó tierra, no le importó nada más, y se desplomó en la arena como un peso muerto. No se dio el lujo de seguir despierto. Sin embargo, algunas personas le acercaron corriendo:

-Niño, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó la que parecía ser una adolescente, con abundante pelo negro.

-¿Estás solo? ¿De dónde vienes?- preguntó el chico que tenía al lado, parecía tener la cabeza en llamas, pero Egil estaba tan adormecido que no le dio importancia.

-No…no lo…recuerdo…- sus últimas fuerzas, físicas y de voluntad, se habían ido al remar hacia allí, y eso fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de recostar la cabeza en la arena. Ahora…solo quería dormir…

**. . .**

Luego de eso, despertar le fue casi imposible.

En su sueño veía una linda y sencilla habitación, probablemente pequeña, pero grande si se consideraba sus pequeñas proporciones. Estaba acostado en una cama, y si estiraba un brazo podría tocar el borde de la otra. De entre las sábanas de esa segunda cama, asomaban unos largos y enmarañados cabellos rubios, las mantas subían y bajaban con lentitud lo que significaba que alguien ahí dentro, el dueño de esa melena de oro, estaba durmiendo. Escuchó un bostezo, y el bulto de la otra cama se movió. Los cabellos rubios se movieron, como si la persona fuera a darse vuelta y enfrentar a Egil, pero antes de siquiera ver su rostro toda la imagen se disolvió. Le dieron ganas de gritar de frustración, pero no podía hacer nada. Ninguna parte de su cuerpo le contestaba. Estaba flotando en un infinito vacío negro, hasta que este tomó forma otra vez.

Ahora estaba en una…¿cocina? Sí, definitivamente era una cocina. Pero había dos personas delante de él. Estaban de espaldas, por lo que solo podía ver a una mujer de largo pelo rubio sujetado en una trenza, y a su lado había un hombre con el pelo castaño igual que el de él. No podía escucharlos, pero al parecer se percataron de su presencia, porque voltearon. Pero antes de ver sus rostros todo se había desvanecido otra vez.

Entonces, el vació volvió a tomar forma, y se encontró nuevamente en la canoa. Su primer día abordo.

-No. ¡NO!- exclamó- No quiero ver esto, quiero recordar. ¡Quiero recordar!- al parecer su propia voz hizo que todo a su alrededor comenzara a temblar. Una vez el universo dentro de su cabeza se desmoronó, se incorporó de repente, casi llevándose un buen golpe en la cabeza en el proceso si hubiese sido algunos centímetros más alto.

Estaba recostado en una cama que, sorprendentemente, tenía colchón. Sobre su cabeza, es decir en la pared, había una repisa llena de frascos. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un choza de barro. En el piso habían alfombras coloridas y velas aromáticas. También había un fuego casi apagado, las paredes tenían tapices orientales y estaban llenas a desbordar de repisas como la que tenía encima; pobladas de frascos con líquidos, ojos, sustancias brillantes y otras cosas que Egil no conocía y no quería conocer.

-Al fin despiertas.- le dijo una voz al lado. Dio un respingo tan fuerte que esta vez sí se golpeó la cabeza con la repisa. Un frasco se le cayó en la cabeza, y todo el polvo brillante de adentro se le metió en la nariz haciéndolo estornudar fuerte y repetidamente.

Escuchó una risa divertida junto a él, de la misma persona que le había hablado. Luego dijo algo que no escuchó bien por sus estornudos, y como por arte de magia el frasco se reparó, el polvo volvió a su interior, y luego flotó hasta estar en su lugar otra vez.

Egil se refregó la nariz con fuerza, esperando haber quitado toda esa cosa de adentro de sus orificios nasales. Luego se tocó la cabeza donde el vidrio se había roto. Sip, nuevo chichón para la colección.

-Auch…mi cabeza…- murmuró, sobándose la zona afectada.

-¿Quién diría que causarías tantos problemas? Jaja.- dijo la voz a su lado. Esta vez se volteó en lugar de saltar.

-¿Quién…?

-Bienvenido a la Isla. Soy el Oráculo.- se presentó la mujer, estirándole una mano. Tenía la piel olivácea, ojos verdes y pelo negro; seguramente estaba en sus 30.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? Agg.- estaba más que confundido, seguro todavía seguía soñando, además de que el dolor de cabeza no le dejaba pensar bien.

-Tranquilo, todos reaccionan así.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó cuando se sintió seguro de poder formar una oración completa.

-Ya te lo dije.

-Pero…no entiendo. ¿Qué me…? ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Lo mismo te iba a peguntar. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Te ves muy pequeño. ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿5, 6 años?- decía la mujer, moviendo una mano.

-Tres.

-Oh…vaya, esto…esto es nuevo.- murmuró la mujer- No lo había visto en el fuego, ¿qué habrá pasado?- murmuraba para sí.

-¿Qué es nuevo? ¿¡Dónde estoy!?- exclamó el niño.

-No me hables en ese tono.- e hizo algo con lo que Egil no contaba. Le puso una mano en el brazo y liberó una descarga eléctrica, leve, pero lo suficientemente real para ponerlo en su lugar.

-¡Auch!- gritó, llevándose una mano al brazo.

-Cállate y escucha- lo reprendió la mujer, y prefirió cerrar la boca…por su salud física-. Acompáñame.- dijo más calmada, pero todavía pensativa, guiando al niño hacía la fogata casi extinta que tenía en medio de la choza. Se sentó detrás de las brasas en posición de loto-. Toma asiento.- indicó, señalando el lugar frente a ella, del otro lado del fuego.

Él hizo lo que le ordenó, pero en realidad fue un acto casi de inercia debido a que estaba demasiado embobado mirando a sus alrededores. Nunca había estado en un lugar así, lo sabía por más de que no recordara nada de su vida antes de despertar en el barco. Volvió la mirada a la mujer frente a él y su pirada pasiva y algo expectante le encendieron una lámpara sobre la cabeza. Si era un Oráculo, ¡tal vez podría ayudarle a recordar!

-Exacto. Demoraste mucho en deducirlo.- dijo ella con una sonrisa, buscando algo en su ropa.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?- eso lo tomó por sorpresa; ¿acaso podía leer las mentes?

- Sí, eso hago.- contestó.

"_Bien, eso dio miedo."_

-Muy bien…comencemos- y dicho esto lanzó un polvo a las brasas (aparentemente lo que estaba buscando hacía unos momentos) y estas refulgieron en furiosas llamaradas. Egil se echó hacia atrás, por miedo a quemarse, pero al ver que estaban completamente controladas volvió a su posición inicial.- Bueno…- murmuró la mujer, lo suficientemente fuerte para que el niño la escuchara y volviera su mirada a ella-…puedo ver el nombre de Egil Haddock, ¿estoy en lo correcto?-

Asintió.

-Bien, no estás muy mal.- hizo algunos movimiento con las manos y las llamas se arremolinaron mostrando figuras. El Oráculo asentía y hacía algunas observaciones para sí que Egil no llegaba a comprender-. Dime Egil, ¿qué puedes recordar? Por pequeño que sea…

-Nada- suspiró-. Mi nombre, que estuve casi una semana en un bote sin nada…y…algunos sueños…- agregó.

-¿Sueños?- repitió la mujer, y él asintió.- ¿Te importaría compartirlos conmigo?

-No es mucho, solo…veía una habitación y había, creo que una niña, dándome las espaldas. Cuando iba a voltearse ya no podía ver nada, y entonces estaba en otra habitación. Allí habían dos personas grandes, y pasaba lo mismo…

-No podías verles el rostro.- completó ella, a lo que Egil asintió- ¿Recuerdas algún rasgo de estas personas?

-No…ya…casi no recuerdo el sueño. Podía verles el cabello pero…no me acuerdo el color.- trató de hacer memoria con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo terminó tirándose del pelo con frustración.

-Tranquilo, chico. Ya sé qué tienes, y quiero que me escuches hasta que termine de hablar….

**Continuará…**

**. . .**

***inserte voz de Bart* Hola amores! (?) ¿Cómo están por allí? :D**

**Acá les vengo con el segundo capítulo, y esta vez sobre nuestro querido y todavía algo misterioso Egil ;P Como deben haber notado, esta es solo una parte de su historia. En las siguientes trataremos sus primeros días en la Isla, su miedo a los dragones y etc.; espero les guste :3 Creo que varios tenían dudas con respecto al pasado de este personaje, y por eso voy a hacer estos capítulos sobre él :) (además, creo que es el personaje que más he disfrutado creer x))**

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Aburrido, bueno, malo, podría haber estado mejor, agradable, corto, largo? Libertad de expresión en los reviews! ;D (se aceptan críticas constructivas) Y hablando de ello, ¡YAY! Dos comentarios con solo un capítulo; contesto:**

**Arksodia: jaja, gracias :3 Para serte sincera, estaba por poner eso, pero tuve el mismo arranque "Fuera Enredados, ya llegará tu momento de brillar nuevamente" XD Me alegro que te acostumbres, porque ciertamente a veces soy muy vueltera con mis historias ;P XD Sí, hasta yo me sorprendí subiendo tan rápido, pero wuano XD Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que este sea igual, ¡nos leemos!**

**Chicasinmiedo: jaja, gracias! ^w^ Sí, el tipo es importante, y además…no podía hacer que muriera, es decir, ¡estos personajes son inmortales! (¿o no? *movimiento de cejas* Ok, ya estoy delirando) Jaja, tal vez me quedó algo bizca, por eso XD Bueno, espero te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como el anterior ^w^**

**También agradezco inmensamente por los favs y follows, los aprecio mucho! :3 Y esto ha sido todo, el siguiente capítulo está en proceso, y francamente me está costando un poco. No sé para cuándo lo tendré, pero espero les guste la idea ;)**

**Sin más bla bla, nos leemos en unas semanas! ^w^**


	3. Niña Tonta P1

**Los personajes de la película no son de mi propiedad, son de DreamWorks y/o Cressida Cowell, yo solo he alterado algunas cosas para escribir mis locuras. Los OCs y la rara historia son míos.**

**Disfruten :3**

**o~O~o**

**Sinopsis del capítulo:**** Sigrir y Gothi han sido unidas desde que tienen memoria….bueno, en realidad no. En sus primeros años de niñez y adolescencia ambas se llevaban **_**horrible**_**. Sigrir trataba de relacionarse con su hermana y Gothi la mandaba de lado. Ninguna pensaría que años después algo muy especial (y ligeramente tétrico) terminaría por unirlas de una forma que jamás creyeron…**

**o~O~o**

Niña tonta: Parte 1

-¿Te gusta tu nueva hermanita, Gothi?- preguntó la vikinga, con un bulto envuelto en piel entre sus brazos.

La pequeña de 4 años se asomó por el borde de la cama para poder ver. Su entrecejo estaba fruncido y no parecía tener el mínimo interés en conocer al pequeño bebé.

-¡No! Yo no quiero una hermana, ¿por qué está ella aquí? Ahora la querrán más a ella…- gruñó con voz chillona.

-Claro que no, las querremos a ambas por igual.- repuso la mujer, pero con firmeza. No permitiría que su hija le levantara la voz así, y mucho menos por un berrinche tonto.

-No me lo creo, sé que nada volverá a ser como antes. Se olvidarán de mí. Ella será la favorita. No quiero tener que ver nada con ella.

-¡Pues es tu hermana, Gothi, te guste o no! ¡Y en esta familia no hay favoritismo!- exclamó en tono autoritario.

Frente al repentino cambio de ánimo y volumen de voz, la bebé en los brazos de la mujer se revolvió y comenzó a llorar. Los agudos gritos de la niña se escuchaban hasta por fuera de la casa.

-Ay, ¡has que calle!- gritó la infante por sobre el llanto, y acto seguido (con los oídos firmemente tapados) salió corriendo de la casa.

Bajó los peldaños tan rápido se lo permitían sus pies. La casa estaba construida sobre una especie de plataforma altísima, junto a los acantilados de su isla, Berk. Una vez abajo, se aseguró de que no se escuchaba el desagradable llanto de su tonta hermanita, se destapó los oídos y salió corriendo hacia el pueblo. No quería estar con nadie más que con sus amigos.

**o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o**

**(7 años y 11 meses después)**

-¡Vete Sigrir, nada de esto es asunto tuyo, niña tonta!

-Pero yo solo…

-Largo, ¿qué no me oíste?- gritó de vuelta Gothi.

La pequeña de negro cabello dejó de estrujarse las manos para salir corriendo hacia otra dirección. Su hermana siempre era así. No sabía por qué la odiaba tanto. No era que ella la odiara también, era su hermana después de todo, pero a veces le era completamente indiferente.

No sabía a dónde ir para no tener que encontrarse con su hermana otra vez, así que subió a toda velocidad las interminables escaleras que llevaban a su antigua casa construida con medio drakar* que había quedado de un atentado de dragones hacía muchos años atrás. Se metió rápidamente por la puerta e inconscientemente dio un portazo. Al menos Gothi no llegaría hasta la noche para dormir, puesto que siempre comía en el Gran Salón.

Su madre se encontraba haciendo el almuerzo y al escuchar el golpe de la puerta, volteó rápidamente.

-Cariño, eres tú. ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó sin dejar de cortar verduras.

-Mamá, ¿por qué Gothi me odia tanto? ¿Le he hecho algo malo?-preguntó de improvisto.

-Tu hermana no te odia, cariño, solo…

-¿Que no?- exclamó- ¡Me detesta! Siempre me está excluyendo y hablándome mal; me trata como si no fuera su hermana.

-Está bien, mejor no toquemos el tema. Hablemos de otra cosa…- cortó su madre.

Sigrir suspiró, relajando su postura y expresión indignada. Su hermana la odiaba, su madre evadía el tema y su padre estaba en los-dioses-saben-dónde.

-Está bien. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Tal vez sobre…- comenzó a decir. Alargó una mano y tomó un trapo para secarlas. Le comida estaría en unas horas-….que tu padre vendrá a verte para tu cumpleaños.

-¿En serio?- exclamó, todos sus remordimientos esfumándose en unos segundos.

-Sí. Recibí una carta suya esta mañana, hoy sale su barco. ¿Estás contenta?

-¡SÍ! Por fin va a volver.- saltaba emocionada.- ¿Cuándo llegará? ¿Estará aquí para mi cumpleaños? ¿Cuánto se quedará?

-Tranquila, tranquila, no sé nada de eso aún. Estoy esperando por si escribe otra vez. Si las cosas salen bien, llegarán en unas semanas.

-¿Llegarán?

-¿Crees que tu padre vendrá solo en el barco?

-Tienes razón.- murmuró, riendo. Luego suspiró con alegría y levantó la mirada, sus ojos verdes brillando de emoción.- Será el mejor cumpleaños de todos.

**. . .**

_Para la señora Ragna Johansson:_

_Lamento informarle que, debido a un ataque nocturno de un Caldero, su esposo Vestein Johansson ha fallecido al igual que toda la tripulación del drakar que navegaba con destino a la isla de Berk._

_Mi más sentido pésame, para usted y sus pequeñas hijas. Espero las Valkirias acojan a su esposo y lo guíen a la mesa de los reyes en el Valhalla, donde es su lugar. Fue el mejor hombre que tuve el honor de conocer._

_Atentamente, Ulf Nilsson, jefe de la isla de Muneris._

La carta había llegado esa misma mañana y ella simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Gothi y Sigrir se había ido hacia pocas horas, por lo que estaba sola en la casa.

¿Cómo les diría aquello?

No se dio cuenta hasta que se pasó la mano por la cara que estaba llorando…

**. . .**

-¡FUE TU CULPA! ¡TODO TU CULPA!- gritó una llorosa y colérica Gothi.

-No es cierto. Yo no…

-¡Estaba viniendo para _tu_ tonto cumpleaños! ¡Si no fuera por ti se hubiera quedado y todavía estaría vivo!

-Pero yo no quería que…

-¡POR TU CULPA PAPÁ ESTÁ MUERTO, NIÑA TONTA!- escupió gélidamente, y luego salió corriendo a encerrarse en su habitación. Alcanzó a gritar un entrecortado "Te odio" antes de golpear la puerta del cuarto.

La pequeña pelinegra se quedó clavada en su lugar, estremeciéndose por las palabras de su hermana. Su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas y sus ojos verdes completa y totalmente empañados por ellas. Tenía sus temblorosas manos sobre la boca, tratando de reprimir un sollozo.

Su madre había salido, y cuando las dos hermanas llegaron y vieron la carta sobre la mesa la batalla comenzó. Gothi se portó horrible con ella, peor de lo que siempre lo hacía, y ella simplemente no podía hacer nada.

Cuando finalmente reaccionó, no atinó a hacer nada más que salir corriendo de la casa e internarse en el bosque como casi siempre hacía cuando su hermana la trataba como a un trapo sucio lleno de vómito de yak. Y una vez refugiada entre las coníferas lloró y sollozó desconsoladamente, hasta que se hizo de noche y volvió a su casa.

Después de todo, en pocas horas sería su cumpleaños, no podía perdérselo.

**o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o**

**(8 años después)**

Desde que su padre murió, Sigrir no volvió a cruzar miradas con su hermana mayor, mucho menos hablarse.

Gothi se la pasaba con sus amigos, solo iba a la casa a comer. Su madre no ponía objeciones, de hecho, entró en una especie de estado de depresión desde la muerte de su esposo. Con el tiempo, la mayor de las hermanas Johansson entró en el entrenamiento de dragones, donde la prepararían para matar a su primer dragón.

Por su lado, Sigrir comía en su casa- no se atrevía a entrar en el Gran Salón, y a veces inclusive hacía ella el almuerzo- y luego se pasaba el resto del día en el bosque, haciendo nada. Lanzando hachas, construyendo figuras con ramitas que luego se dedicaba a destruir, tallando cosas sin importancia en los árboles, o cualquier otra cosa aburrida pero ya rutinaria.

Lo que ella no sabía era que a sus 16 años, la "rutina" se rompería….

**.**

**.**

Mientras caminaba, las plantas conseguían colarse por las rajaduras de sus pantalones, rozándole sutilmente las heridas. Pero aún así, por más suave que fuera el toque, conseguía que le ardieran. Las ramas bajas le despeinaban todavía más el cabello negro, y algunas débiles que se rompían quedaban enganchadas en él.

Caminaba rengueando, con cansancio y dolor. Volvía al pueblo luego de otro día de nada; solo tirar piedritas hacia el lago de aquel valle oculto, despreocupadamente. Pero nunca pensaría que esa Pesadilla Monstruosa saldría de aquella cueva te repentinamente. Ni que la vería. Ni que volaría en astillas todos los pinos a su alrededor. Mucho menos que tendría que correr por medio bosque hasta perder al animal. Pero lo que de verdad no estaba en sus planes, era tropezar con una raíz a mitad de carrera y caer rodando por una pendiente.

Maltrecha, se puso de pie. Tenía un golpe grande en la cabeza, un corte en la barbilla, el cabello lleno de hojas y ramas. Los pantalones rotos, la remera hecha girones y las botas llenas de piedrecitas. Todo eso sin contar las tantas heridas en brazos y piernas, y el hecho de que el chaleco se le hubiera salido y quedado atascado a mitad de la caída.

Sin embargo, se levantó, buscó el abrigo de piel y, luego de asegurarse que el dragón ya no estaba cerca, hizo el mismo camino por el que había huido. Caminó y caminó, cojeando con el pie derecho, y finalmente llegó a la aldea otra vez.

Aún era de día, muy de día. Las personas trabajaban, los niños jugaban, y todavía se oía el alboroto que causaban los entrenamientos contra dragones. Donde estaba su hermana.

No quería volver al bosque, estaba demasiado agotada para hacer el camino otras dos veces más. Pero tampoco quería ir a su casa, no se le apetecía cruzarse con su depresiva madre. Quedarse vagando por el pueblo era peligroso, y tampoco le hacía mucha gracia. "¿Cuándo vas a ser más como tu hermana, Sigrir?"; "¿Cuándo dejarás de desaparecer todo el día y te convertirás en vikinga, Sigrir?"; "¿No tiene mejores cosas que hacer aquí, Sigrir?"; "¡Entra a tu casa, Sigrir!"; "¿Harás algo útil alguna vez, Sigrir?". SIGRIR. SIGRIR. SIGRIR. Ya estaba harta de todo y todos allí.

Casi sin darse cuenta, completa y totalmente ensimismada, llegó andando hacia la Arena de Entrenamiento. Entró casi por inercia, por más que todas las neuronas de su cerebro le gritaban que no lo hiciera. Sin embargo, su cuerpo actuaba solo, sus pies continuaban con su tambaleante andar.

Dentro del círculo no había ningún dragón vivo ni muerto, tampoco estaban los chicos que iban a entrenarse. Solo había un grupo de adolescentes conversando entre ellos y guardando pesadas armas de guerra, jadeantes.

-Ya se los he dicho, ¡ese niño del pelo rubio matará al dichoso dragón!- alardeaba uno.

-Todos son rubios, y además, ¿cómo estás tan seguro?- contestaba una figura bajita que Sigrir reconoció como a su hermana.

-¡Porque _yo _lo instruyo más que a los otros! Y por si no lo recuerdan, _yo_ maté al Pesadilla Monstruosa, incultos.

-Sí, como digas.

-¡Oigan, miren! ¡Es la loca del bosque!- gritó uno, y la pelinegra se quedó clavada en su lugar.

Ahora tanto sus neuronas como el resto de su cuerpo habían dejado de batallar, se había desenchufado. No sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera atinaba a correr. Lo único que podía hacer era ver cómo su hermana fruncía el ceño hacia ella y con algo similar al asco rodaba los ojos y continuaba con su labor de guardar escudos, y oír cómo los otros se carcajeaban a costa suya. Después de todo, debía de estar en unas fachas deplorables.

-Ya que se ha perdido el entrenamiento…¿qué tal si la ponemos al día?- dijo otro maliciosamente.

Sigrir no podía hacer nada, simplemente no respondía. Su cerebro había vuelto a trabajar y le decía que huyera, que las cosas no irían bien, pero no podía hacer nada. Otra vez, se quedó mirando fijamente a la rubia cenizo, quien volvió a cruzar una mirada con ella, y esta vez no hizo ningún tipo de gesto.

Finalmente consiguió dar un paso hacia atrás, pero no alcanzó a hacer algo más cuando el cuchillo se clavó en la madera de la puerta junto a su cabeza. Corrió, pero, estúpidamente, hacia adentro de la Arena. Detrás de sí, arriba, incluso adelante, se iban clavando cuchillos y hachas que los alumnos lanzaban hacia los blancos que habían colocado ese día.

"_Hacia adelante. No, hacia atrás. Corre. Para. ¡AGÁCHATE!", _su cerebro no paraba de gritar órdenes que esta vez su cuerpo sí cumplía.

Dos chicos le lanzaban las cosas mientras los otros- y ellos también- reían a carcajadas. Su hermana, por su lado, no hacía nada. Estaba allí parada, con los brazos cruzados, mirando la escena indiferente. No se reía, no los detenía, no la ayudaba, ni siquiera podía distinguirse algo en su mirada celeste.

Finalmente, un hacha enorme- hecha exclusivamente para matar algún dragón grande, tal vez un Caldero o un Pesadilla- se clavó a escasos centímetros de su nariz. Pero lo que más la impresionó, fue el hecho de que ella ya no estaba frente a los blancos, por lo que el filo del arma se había hundido profundamente en la piedra.

Un escalofrío sobrenatural le recorrió el cuerpo y sintió náuseas y vértigo. No quería saber quién había sido capaz de hacer aquello. Se había quedado paralizada. Al parecer ya no tenían más cosas que lanzarle, y agradeció internamente a los dioses que ninguna de las armas se hubiera clavado en su cuerpo.

-Está bien, ya que terminaron de divertirse y comportarse como una manga de niños, ¿les molestaría volver a guardar todo eso _otra vez_?- habló finalmente Gothi. No se distinguía nada en su voz hasta que pronunció las últimas palabras con rabia retenida.

Todos refunfuñaron y comenzaron a guardar las cosas otra vez. Un chico se acercó a Sigrir y tomó el mango del hacha que estaba en la piedra. Le costó varios intentos para finalmente sacarla, y tambaleante por el peso y el impulso, cayó de rodillas. La pelinegra no le ofreció una mano, ni se arrodilló junto a él para ayudarle a levantarse, tampoco le auxilió con el arma o le preguntó cómo estaba. Él solo se puso de pie, y entonces tomó impulso del hombro de la chica.

Sorprendentemente- y en el mal sentido de la palabra-, el muchacho la soltó de inmediato luego de que un estremecimiento sobrehumano le tomara el cuerpo. No quería parecer exagerada pero le pareció que la mano del chico humeó un poco sobre su chaleco antes de sacarla.

-Auch. ¿Te tragaste un rayo o qué?- masculló, frotándose el brazo y la mano.

Ella simplemente se quedó allí, meditando sus palabras. Era imposible que un poco de estática natural le diera un choque de esa magnitud. El chico se alejó, casi arrastrando el arma de guerra- que luego ella comprobó que solo se había incrustado en una grieta de la pared, fuif-, y se unió a sus compañeros para volver a guardarlas todas en su sitio.

Sigrir, por su lado, no se quedaría allí ni un segundo más; ni a esperar a su hermana ni nada por el estilo. Salió corriendo lo mejor que podía por su cojera, directo hacia su casa. Subió los interminables peldaños quejándose con cada paso, arrancándose ramas y hojas del cabello y tratando de alisar sus ropas. Las heridas ya casi no sangraban, pero aún ardían. No iría a las curanderas, prefería que las sanara su madre por más depresiva que estuviera ese día.

Entró por la amplia puerta y cerró rápidamente tras de sí. El susto aún le duraba, y se sentía más débil de lo común, más pequeña y más maltratada. Caminó dando zancadas irregulares y traspiés hasta llegar a un mueble de la cocina, donde se almacenaban los ungüentos, vendas, hierbas curativas y demás. Su madre no estaba en casa, por lo que se resignó a sanarse ella misma.

-¿Qué haces?- escuchó a sus espaldas, tan cerca que sintió el aliento en la nuca; además de una mano sobre su hombro.

Dio un salto mientras se volteaba y oía un quejido. Posteriormente la mano se retiró. Se dio cuente de inmediato que había sido Gothi; la pequeña estatura y el pelo cenizo de su madre se lo confirmaban.

-Auch, el tarado de Werner tenía razón, sí te tragaste un rayo.- se quejó, sobándose la mano y el brazo.

-Yo no…- luego le pareció inútil terminar la frase, además de que no tenía muchos ánimos como para entablar una conversación. Menos, precisamente, con su hermana. Así que suspiró con fastidio y volvió su atención a interior del mueble-botiquín-. Solo buscaba algunas vendas. Me lastimé una pierna.- contestó restándole importancia.

-Agg, ya verán. ¿Te dio un cuchillo?- gruñó.

Esperen…¿gruñó? ¿Estaba enfadada? Nah, debían de ser imaginaciones suyas.

-No, solo me caí en el bosque.- la cortó sin mirarle.

-Lo que sea, no me importa.- recuperó su tono de voz indiferente y creído. Pero luego susurró tan bajo que Sigrir creyó que se lo había imaginado:- De igual forma no deberían de haberlo hecho…-

Y acto seguido se encerró en su cuarto para cambiarse la ropa sucia de la semana.

**Continuará…**

**. . .**

***un drakkar es una antigua embarcación vikinga.**

**Holis gente! ¿Cómo están? Por este lado las cosas marchan bastante bien, por fin nos tocaron unos días de fresco en el infierno, pero no duraron mucho…**

**Como verán he vuelto con el capítulo 3 que decidí dividir en dos partes para que no se hiciera muy largo y tedioso. La idea de escribir sobre Gothi y Sigrir (mejor conocida por ustedes como el Oráculo) surgió cuando **Cathrina.57 **me preguntó con respecto a su relación. Yo le di una explicación medio improvisada y le dije que seguramente escribiría un capítulo sobre ellas; como para redondear bien el final del último capítulo de Mi Ilusión.**

**Bueno, he de admitir que en un principio pensé en hacer una relación de hermanas armoniosa y feliz y color rosa…(?) Pero después se me ocurrió hacer esto de que no se llevaran para nada por varios motivos. Me costó mucho pensar en Gothi (la buena y veja Gothi) como un niña…odiosa XD Pero bueno, más adelante las cosas van a cambiar ;)**

**Espero, como siempre, que hayan disfrutado con este capítulo (que personalmente no me dejó muy conforme) y me digan qué les pareció por medio de uno de sus alentadores comentarios ^w^ Contesto!**

**nati: ahora que lo pienso hubiera estado bueno eso también…voy a introducir algo en los siguientes capítulos ;3 Respecto a lo otro…¡gracias! En serio, me hace sentir súper bien que te guste cómo escribo ^w^ Muchas gracias por comentar, espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo :3**

**Chicasinmiedo: aww, gracias x3 Sí, justamente, todavía le quedan varias partes a esa historia, así que espero que también te gusten ;) Gracias, y espero que así sea ;P Gracias por comentar y por leer ^^**

**Arksodia: jaja, ¿como cuáles? ;) Bueno, lamento decirte que eso vas a tener que descubrirlo vos en los siguientes capítulos ;P XD Jaja, creo que podría decirse que sí XD (curiosamente, es el personaje de mi autoría con el que más me he encariñado; no sé por qué, lo amo XD) Y pronto van a saber el resto de la historia ;3 Gracias por comentar y espero te haya gustado este capítulo también! :3**

**Y eso ha sido todo, como ya está claro. Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me aguanten unos días al próximo ;D**

**Nos leemos!**

**PD: por si no se entendieron muy bien las descripciones, les aconsejo buscar la casita de Gothi en internet para que tengan una mejor idea de cómo es ;)**

**PPD: me olvidó de decirles que los capítulos de Egil son muchos, por lo que no voy a subir todas las partes juntas sino distribuidas a lo largo del fic ;)**


	4. Niña Tonta P2

**Los personajes de la película no son de mi propiedad, son de DreamWorks y/o Cressida Cowell, yo solo he alterado algunas cosas para escribir mis locuras. Los OCs y la rara historia son míos. Francamente, a veces pienso que podría escribir cualquier estupidez acá arriba y nadie se daría cuenta…**

**Disfruten :3**

**o~O~o**

**Sinopsis del capítulo:**** Sigrir y Gothi han sido unidas desde que tienen memoria…bueno, en realidad no. En sus primeros años de niñez ambas se llevaban **_**horrible**_**. Sigrir trataba de relacionarse con su hermana y Gothi la mandaba de lado. Ninguna pensaría que años después algo muy especial (y ligeramente tétrico) terminaría por unirlas de una forma que jamás creyeron…**

**o~O~o**

Niña tonta: Parte 2

-Solo…piensa en ese día…solo en ese día…- se murmuraba a sí misma, apretando con fuerza la madera entre sus dedos. Sus ojos verdes estaban fuertemente cerrados, tratando de concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas.

Cosas extrañas le habían estado pasando a Sigrir, y ahora estaba llevando a cabo el primer experimento que se le había ocurrido para poder descubrir a qué se debían. Pensaba con todas sus fuerzas en la semana anterior, cuando los amigos de su hermana la atacaron con cuchillos y hachas. Mentalizó ese día con tanto lujo de detalles que le parecía estar allí otra vez.

Entonces sintió su mano vibrar. Cada vez más fuerte. Y luego comenzó a escuchar chispazos, como los de una rama rompiéndose pero prendida fuego. Las armas se clavaban a su alrededor y no podía hacer nada por evadirlas, solo correr y confiar en sus reflejos y en las habilidades de todos aquellos abusivos.

Finalmente, un olor a quemado comenzó a llenarle las fosas nasales, por lo que se vio a obligado a abrir los ojos y deshacer el recuerdo. Lo primero que vio fue humo. Poco, pero humo al fin. Y luego, su mirada se posó en su mano vendada y cerrada alrededor de la tabla. La madera humeaba y estaba negra, y de sus dedos salían chispas blancas y plateadas. Algunas celestes.

Soltó el objeto en el momento y se miró la mano. Estaba intacta. Las vendas estaban quemadas y humeantes, pero su mano estaba como nueva. Tocó la madera con la punta de un dedo y no le quemó. La volvió a sostener y la examinó. Había quedado del color del carbón, como un árbol cuando es alcanzad por un rayo…

**o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o**

**(Algunos mees después)**

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó tímidamente.

-Ya estás adentro.- le cortó Gothi.

Por un momento se sintió una niña otra vez, pero apartó esos pensamientos a lo más profundo de su mente otra vez. Debía dejar todo aquello atrás para hacer lo que iba a hacer, si no, no valdría la pena.

-Gothi yo…tengo que…decirte algo muy MUY importante para mí…- habló pausadamente, mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a su hermana mayor.

La rubia desvió la mirada hacia ella, alzando una ceja tan alto que casi se pierde entre sus cabellos.

-¿Qué?

-Que tengo que decirte algo muy…

-Sí, sí, eso lo entendí. Simplemente…me cuesta asimilarlo…- murmuró, bajando lentamente la ceja.

-¿Que te cuesta asimilarlo? ¿Y eso por qué?- interrogó algo retóricamente, alzando ahora ella una ceja pero no tanto-. Eres mi hermana, ¿qué hay de extraño en que quiera…?

-¿Que qué hay de raro?- rió sin humor-. Sigrir, nosotras no somos hermanas normales, ni siquiera hay una buena relación entre nosotras. Me cuesta asimilar que vayas a confiarme algo "TAN" importante para ti cuando toda tu vida te he despreciado como a una plaga…-

"_Auch"_, pensó. Es decir, había mucha verdad en sus palabras, pero se sentía raro que ella lo estuviera asumiendo. Extrañamente le dolió en lugar de hacerla sentir un poco mejor.

-Bueno…como ya dije, eres mi hermana…y confío en ti…- murmuró lo último, tan bajo que Gothi casi no la escuchó.

-¿Ah?- preguntó más extrañada que antes, alzando esa ceja otra vez.

-Que confío en ti sin importar lo que haya pasado entre nosotras antes- dijo, ahora más fuerte-. Creo que ya somos lo suficientemente mayores y maduras como para…hmm, dejar atrás nuestras riñas de niñas…- continuó más firme hasta titubear en el final.

Se hizo el silencio. Solo se oían sus respiraciones, los sonidos del pueblo trabajando, las olas chocando contra los acantilados junto a la casa, y los dedos de Gothi tamborileando sobre la madera de la mesita de noche.

El ambiente era tenso, pero respirable. Ambas estaban sin palabras, o al menos Sigrir pensaba que su hermana no tenía palabras. Aquella era la primera conversación real que tenían desde…bueno, no podía recordar si alguna vez tuvieron una. Wow, era loco pensar que estaban conversando por primera vez en casi 17 años que la pelinegra tenía. Todos sus intercambios de palabras habían sido breves y en ninguno faltaban los insultos por parte de la mayor.

Finalmente, Gothi suspiró.

-Eso quiere decir que…¿quiere decir que me estás…hm "perdonando" por…_eso_?- habló, todavía con una clara nota de extrañez.

-Algo así, creo. No lo había mirado de esa manera- la rubia rodó los ojos, pero Sigrir decidió ignorarlo-. Bueno, digamos que sí. Después de todo, nunca dejé de tenerte así sea un poco de confianza…o de afecto…

-Yo tampoco.- susurró Gothi, pero su interlocutora ni siquiera la escuchó, y realmente prefería que fuera así.- Ash, no puedo.- suspiró derrotada después.

-¿Qué?

-Que no puedo. No me merezco que me perdones. Maldición, cada vez que pienso en el pasado me arrepiento de haberte tratado tan mal. No sé por qué. Cuando naciste yo no te quería, trataba de casi no estar en la casa, y luego cuando…sucedió lo de papá…. Bueno…creo que estaba tan dolida que…solo dije estupideces que….tal vez no creía en realidad. No te odio, simplemente…creo que cuando naciste estaba celosa. Celosa de que ya no sería la más pequeña, ni la que todos querrían ni consentirían. Y luego eras tan buena y tan gentil…agg, simplemente te…¿odiaba?- se detuvo para alzar una ceja al vacío- No lo sé, estoy confundida…. Bueno, lo que quería decir es que no creo merecer que me perdones. Tú siempre fuiste buena conmigo, aunque no me diera cuenta. Pero eras tú la que me dejaba las vendas en la puerta de la habitación cuando me lastimaba. Y la que trataba de acercarse a mí cuando estaba sola en el Gran Salón. Y la que…

-Cállate, ¿quieres? Tal vez esto suene…creído, pero te perdono por todo. Quedó en el pasado.- la cortó.

Gothi se limitó a mirarla en silencio, con ambas cejas en su lugar. La analizó de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba. Ya no era la misma niña de antes, había crecido, y por más de ser algunos años menor que ella…

-Es increíble que teniendo casi 17 años seas más madura que yo.- soltó por fin.

-Si fuera más madura que tú hubiéramos tenido esta conversación hace mucho tiempo.

-Puede que sí- suspiró, haciendo el silencio otra vez-. Tal parece que…la única "_niña_ tonta" todos estos años he sido yo y nadie más que yo…Así que hagámoslo bien, ¿me perdonas, Sigrir? Por haber sido la peor hermana que hayas tenido.-

-Sí, claro.- contestó tratando de ahogar una risita. La tendió una mano y ambas se las estrecharon. Ya estaba hecho.- Bueno, como ya hemos…aclarado esto…tengo que decirte algo importante…-

Al momento, ambas volvieron a ponerse serias. Gothi, por su lado, no se sentía muy cómoda en medio de todo eso. Es decir, habían hecho las paces, se había quitado un peso de encima, pero de todos modos se sentía raro estar interactuando de verdad con ella en tantos años.

La menor respiró profundamente, juntando el valor suficiente y tratando de empujar su felicidad hacia otra parte de su mente. Por fin se había abuenado, y lo último que quería era espantarla con sus supuestos poderes. Soltó todo el aire, tratando de relajarse, y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando habló.

-Creoquetengopoderesmágicosporesoseelectrocutaroncuandometocaronlasemanapasada.- dijo tan rápido que ni ella misma se entendió.

-¡¿Qué!?-

Suspiró y volvió a decirlo.

-Que creo que tengo poderes mágicos, y por eso les dio la corriente cuando me tocaron la semana pasada.- se sentía ridícula diciendo eso, casi no se creía a sí misma.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó ella con un tono de voz que usaría al escuchar las mentiras de un niño.

-No me mires así, ¡es verdad! Y puedo probarlo.

-¿Probarlo? ¿Y qué harás para…?-

Pero no le dejó terminar la frase. Le aprisionó la muñeca con una mano y le lanzó una pequeña descarga eléctrica, aliviándose por el hecho de haber podido controlarlo y no terminar electrocutando a su hermana. Los músculos del brazo de Gothi se contrajeron por un momento, hasta que la pelinegra sacó la mano. La mayor se sobó la muñeca y el brazo con suavidad, todavía sin comprender lo que había sucedido, mirando anonada a su hermana.

-¿Cómo…?

-¡No lo sé, sólo pasa! He aprendido a controlarlo un poco mejor, pero puedo quemar un árbol completo con una sola mano. Es algo…¡es algo muy extraño, y tengo miedo!- exclamó finalmente.

La rubia, por otra parte, no sabía qué hacer. Eso había sido de lo más insólito, seguramente lo último que hubiese pensado que su hermana le diría de entre un enorme abanico de posibilidades. No era posible que pudiera hacer eso. Descargaba electricidad como si se hubiera tragado un rayo de verdad, y si lo que decía era cierto, tenía al mismo poder que uno o que varios. La pregunta no era el cómo era…

-¿Por qué?- murmuró.- Es decir, ¿por qué puedes hacer eso?

-No tengo idea. Nunca antes me había pasado. Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que….de que se liberaba sola cuando me sentía asustada. Por eso…- tomó aire otra vez-….por eso cuando la semana pasada me tiraron los cuchillos….o cuando tú llegaste a la casa y no te escuché…me tocaron y les di la corriente….- explicó, temerosa aún por la reacción de su hermana.

-¿No te ha pasado otra vez?

-Jamás. Todos los días me he dedicado a tratar de controlarlo. Después de todo, podría matar a alguien de un choque de energía si me pego un susto muy grande…-

Se hizo el silencio, tan prolongado y tan profundo que Sigrir sentía que los nervios iban a consumirla en pocos minutos. Se tocaba los mechones de pelo desesperadamente, en un vano intento de apaciguar sus emociones. Sin embargo, Gothi, estaba simplemente reflexiva. No iba a justar a la chica por lo que había hecho ni saldría corriendo acusándola de hechicería; de seguro había una explicación lógica, pero no podía encontrarla. Su cerebro estaba agobiado por todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco: había descubierto que era más inmadura de lo que le gustaría reconocer, había hecho los pases con su hermana con la que nunca en 17 años había hablado como se debía, y luego ella misma le confesaba que tenía algo así como "poderes mágicos" que no tenía idea de dónde habían salido.

Todo eso, era demasiado.

-Así que…tienes que prome…no, _jurarme_ por lo que más quieras en el mundo que no le dirás a _nadie _de esto. Si alguien más se enterara podrían pensar que soy peligrosa y…- tragó duro-…y podrían pasar cosas precipitadas. Por favor, Gothi…-

Fue la primera vez que la llamó por su nombre, y eso hizo revolotear algo en el estómago de la mayor. Tenía los ojos clavados en los de su hermana, los cuales casi se desbordaban de súplica. De verdad tenía miedo, y le estaba confiando algo más importante de lo que hubiera creído. Era increíble. Ni siquiera se conocían bien, por más de vivir bajo el mismo techo. Gothi podría simplemente salir corriendo y anunciarlo a todos, Sigrir no podía estar segura de que eso no pasaría. Pero por algún motivo lo sabía y confiaba en ella.

Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Te lo juro.

**o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o**

**(3 años después)**

No podía pensar en nada. La cabeza estaba por reventarle.

Tenía una migraña de muerte desde hacía más de un día, la cual se negaba a irse por más teses de hierbas curativas que tomara o semillas extrañas que se comiera. Las cienes le palpitaban, la nuca le ardía, y sentía el cráneo como si se lo estuvieran oprimiendo. Detrás de los ojos sentía pinchazos que le daban escalofríos, y las cejas ya las tenía entumecidas de tanto apretarlas.

Con el tiempo se vio obligada a recostarse, y allí estaba desde que la quinta infusión no dio resultado. Su madre había salido a pedirle ayuda a las otras curanderas, mientras su hermana mayor se encargaba de ponerle paños de agua fría en la frente que debía cambiar cada pocos segundos dado al calor que emanaba solo la cabeza de la pelinegra. Tenía las manos heladas, y no sentía frío, solo la sensación de opresión y de que un pajarito por dentro de su cráneo le estaba golpeando.

Cada mínimo sonido le irritaba de sobremanera y se tapaba los oídos con ambas manos, mientras hundía el rostro en la almohada. De a ratos derramaba lágrimas de las que casi no era consciente, debido al dolor sobrenatural.

-¿Cómo te sientes, pequeña?- preguntó Gothi en un susurro tan bajo que ni ella misma se escuchó. Sin embargo, la chica tumbada sobre las tablas apretó los dientes y los ojos, cerrando las manos en puños mientras agarraba los edredones.

-Shhhh. Estoy bien.- gimió con más dificultad de la que pensaba le llevaría.

Creía que estaba por morir. Eso nunca le había pasado y llevaba mucho tiempo de esa forma. Dentro de poco el cerebro la colapsaría y caería desmallada, o perdería el conocimiento para siempre. No quería pensar en eso, pero le era casi imposible entrar en ese estado negativo y resignado.

Entonces, luego de varios minutos de seguir cambiando las toallas y gemir silenciosamente, sucedió algo con lo que ella no contaba. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando una fuertísima puntada en la frente le alteró el sistema. Cientos y cientos de imágenes comenzaron a revolotear en la habitación delante de ella, hasta que ya no veía más que cosas que no llegaba a razonar o a hilar entre sí. Cada vez que fijaba la vista en uno de esos cuadros este perdía fidelidad y se mezclaba con los otros.

La cabeza comenzó a palpitarle cada vez más, pero no podía hacer nada más. Sintió que el cuerpo se le separaba de la cama, ¿o ella se estaba levantando? No entendía nada, no sabía si soñaba o eso de verdad estaba pasando. En ese caso, ¿dónde estaba Gothi?, ¿por qué seguía sintiendo las manos tan fría y los trapos mojados en su frente?

Voces inteligibles resonaban por todas partes. Eran tres, distintas, pero de mujeres. Se escuchaban suaves, como gentiles, pero tenían algo que le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Destino.

-Presente.

-Pasado.

-Lo que sucederá.

-Lo que sucede.

-Lo que pasó.

-Lo que debería pasar.

-Destino.

-Futuro.

-Los tapices.

-Largos hilos dorados.-

Las voces no se turnaban, hablaban todas a la vez, y ella no podía entender casi nada de lo que decían. Se estaba asustando, sentía que los ojos se le iban a salir de las cuencas y la cabeza le explotaría. Una niebla verde comenzó a salir de la nada, mientras el revoltijo de imágenes giraba cada vez más rápido, y las voces de las mujeres lo invadían todo. Y entonces, un resplandor verde, otro blanco.

Luz. Cegadora luz.

Y detrás de ella un cuadro. Uno más grande. Todo se movía en su interior y no perdía la fidelidad. La imagen la fue rodeando. Veía una isla en la lejanía. Ahora estaba más cerca. Era grande y verde. Pero se veía desierta. No había personas. No, había una. Una muchacha. La cabellera negra le ondeaba al viento. Levantaba los brazos. Una burbuja encerró la isla. Era brillante y translúcida. ¿Qué era eso?

Todo se esfumó con una rapidez que no creía posible. El cuadro perdió fidelidad, retrocedió, el resplandor blanco y luego el verde se contrajeron, las imágenes que giraban comenzaron a ir más rápido, las voces de las mujeres se escuchaban fuertes, pero todavía inteligibles. La niebla verde retrocedió, desenvolviéndola.

Y en lo que dura un parpadeo, todo se fue. La cabeza le golpeó en seco contra la almohada, ahora más dura y deformada. La habitación se materializó delante de ella otra vez, la imagen de Gothi sentado a su lado, apretándole la mano con fuerza y gritando su nombre. Ya no le dolía la cabeza, no le dolía nada, solo se sentía mareada. Muy mareada.

Se inclinó por un costado de la cama y vomitó lo poco que tenía en el cuerpo. Se sintió completamente renovada, solo algo fatigosa. Muy fatigosa. Se recostó otra vez y todo se volvió negro de pronto. Se había desmayado.

**. . .**

-¿Voces?

-Sí. Eran tres voces de mujeres distintas. Y decían cosas sobre el presente, el pasado, el futuro. El destino. Y unos…tapices.

-Y luego me dices que viste…

-Vi una isla que jamás había visto antes. Pero había alguien allí…y…

-¿Y…?

-Y creo que era yo.- soltó por fin.

Sigrir se despertó al otro día de su desmayo. No soñó con nada, pero la experiencia de las imágenes y las voces todavía le atormentaba las neuronas. Decidió contarle a Gothi todo lo sucedido, y ella la escuchó con atención en cada palabra, sin interrumpirla ni una vez.

-¿Me estás queriendo decir que…?

-Por favor, Gothi, piensa. Vi a un montón de personas en distintos lugares y haciendo cosas distintas, luego niebla, luego _3 mujeres_ decían cosas sobre el destino y _tapices_, y después de pronto me vi en otro lugar completamente distinto rodeando la isla con una burbuja. ¿No te suena?- recapituló pausadamente, tratando de hacer que su hermana lo hilara. Y al parecer lo hizo, dado la confusión que pasó por su rostro para después hablar…

-Piensas que…¿tuviste una visión?- preguntó con la característica ceja por los cielos.

Escuchar esas palabras las hizo sonar todavía más tontas que lo que parecían en la cabeza de la pelinegra, sobre todo el que las dijera su hermana. Pero no podía negar que eso era lo que pensaba. Pensaba que eso que había visto era una visión, un flash de un futuro lejano o tal vez no tanto. Y que las mujeres que le habían hablado…eran las guardianas de todo ello, las que vivían las raíces del fresno*.

-Sí, eso es lo que creo.- contestó en todo firme, rozando el desafío.

-Ay, por favor, no puedes decirme que tuviste una visión y que las 3 Nornas te hablaron. Las Nornas tienen cosas más importantes que hacer que…-

Pero no terminó la frase. Una llamarada similar a una explosión salió de la chimenea que usaban de horno. El caldero se fundió inmediatamente con el calor, y las llamas se tornaron de un color rojo intenso y sobrenatural, fusionado con el naranja y el azul, creando una lengua de fuego tan furiosa que el calor que desprendía casi les quema las cejas a ambas. Y así como empezó, el fuego se apagó, como si le hubieran echado un limpio baldazo de agua, pero en lugar de escupir humo y vapor, las maderas- que no había sido consumidas- emanaron a borbotones una niebla espesa y verdosa que comenzó a envolver la habitación.

Inconscientemente las dos chicas se aferraron las manos y fijaron sus miradas en cada flanco de la casa, allí por donde la neblina se extendía. Verde y azul angustiado, persiguiendo algo tan tangible pero como sacado de sus fantasías infantiles, que lentamente comenzaba a subirles por los tobillos hasta llegar a la altura de la pantorrilla de Sigrir y las rodillas de Gothi. Y llegó hasta allí. Todo el suelo de madera estaba cubierto de un vapor verde y cálido, que se retorcía y entremezclaba entre sí generando remolinos y correntadas. Era como si esa cosa hubiera absorbido toda la luz de la habitación, dado que no repararon en que estaban casi a oscuras hasta que vieron el ligero resplandor que despedía la bruma, rasgando la oscuridad sombría del lugar.

La visión de ambas se volvió borrosa debido a la fina capa esmeralda que flotaba por encima de la aglomeración general. La más bajita de las dos personas en medio del cuarto se veía temerosa, moviendo los ojos hacia todas las direcciones, dándole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, asustada de lo que pudiera pasar. La otra, también miraba a todo lados, pero con los ojos tan verdes como la neblina entrecerrados en expresión reflexiva, como tratando de desencubrir algo que pudiera esconderse entre la nebulosa que ahora era su casa. Entonces estos se fijaron en el centro de la habitación, y su visión fue aclarándose mientras 3 bultos oscuros emergían de la bruma.

Se fueron alzando hasta alcanzar la altura de un humano. El primero de la izquierda tenía más o menos su altura, el del medio era unos centímetros más alto y el último bastante más bajito y grueso, pero no tanto como Gothi. Los bulto, finalmente, tomaron forma y adquirieron color. Lentamente, se fueron estrechando levente en el medio, la zona superior se estiró y redondeó hasta asimilarse a una cabeza, los costados se dividieron y formaron brazos de cuyos extremos surgieron manos de dedos largos y elegantes. La parte inferior se dividió en dos y formaron piernas largas y estilizadas, y poco a poco algo comenzó a ondear alrededor de las figuras oscuras y una mancha blanca se fue extendiendo desde los tobillos, hundidos en la niebla, hasta los hombros. En poco tiempo las figuras fantasmales estaban cubiertas por una túnica larga y blanca inmaculada, y poco a poco la superficie oscura se fue tornando color rosa claro, mientras extensiones oscuras les surgían de la cabeza y se trenzaban poco a poco. Antes de poder reaccionar, tres mujeres vestidas con túnicas blancas y bordadas en dorado, con el cabello castaño trenzado, brazaletes de oro y plata brillando en sus muñecas, y ojos completamente negros- hasta el iris- les miraban desde el centro de la sala. Ninguna de ellas sonreía, pero sus rostros seguían siendo igual de bellos.

Gothi le apretó la mano a la pelinegra pero ella no atinaba a hacer nada. No sentía miedo por lo que acababa de ocurrir, sus ojos seguían entrecerrados, miraba a los tres individuos con interés, como esperando a que presentaran algún tipo de argumento para defenderse por haber cometido un crimen. Expectante era la expresión correcta.

-Sigrir Johansson.- murmuró la más alta de las castañas, con una voz suave y silbante, parecido al sisear de una serpiente. La aludida levantó ligeramente la barbilla, irguiéndose y alzando una ceja oscura en el proceso.

-¿Sí, qué desea?- interrogó de un modo más formal, como queriendo darse importancia frente a las tres dísir*.

-Somos las hilanderas de los tapices del destino. Las cuidadoras y jardineras del fresno de la vida. Las guardianas de todo lo que sucede, sucedió y sucederá.- hablaron al mismo tiempo, con tonos de voz tan similares que bien podría haber habado una sola y retumbar, pero Sigrir las vio mover los labios. Y también vio los dientes filosos que tenía dentro la boca.

-¿Las…Nornas, en conclusión?- sabía que se estaba hundiendo usando ese tono tan arrogante y falto de importancia, como si lo que acabara de suceder solo le causara aburrimiento.

-¿Cómo te atreves, simple mortal, a hablarnos así?- siseó la primera, entrecerrando sus orbes como agujeros negros.

-¿Esta es la que elegimos? ¿Estás segura, Verdandi? Si no parece más que un trapo de cuero viejo…- gruñó la más bajita.

-¡No le hable así a mi hermana!- saltó Gothi, desconcertando a todos en la habitación, o al menos a la pelinegra, dado que las expresiones de las mujeres no cambiaban.

-No eres quien para decir eso, Gothi Johansson, y mucho menos de hablarle así a quien decidirá lo que pasará con tu vida de ahora en adelante.- se defendió la tercer Norna.

Tanto ella como la primera deidad estaban ceñudas, mirando a cada hermana con desagrado, como tratando de ver dentro de sus mentes y encontrar algo para destruirlas en ese mismo instante. Sigrir confiaba plenamente en estar soñando, que toda la escena que se estaba desarrollando delante de sus ojos fuera una simple ilusión creada por su agotada mente.

-Es ella.- habló la que parecía ser Verdandi, la segunda Norna.

-¿Alguien podría explicar lo que está pasando?- estalló.

-Los mortales se vuelven cada vez más desagradables, ninguno será como…- comenzó a quejarse la primera.

-¡Silencio, Urd!- ordenó la más alta.

-No me digas que me calle, Verdandi. Las tres estamos juntas en esta payasada.

-¡Explíquense, ahora!- volvió a exigir Sigrir, pero ya no estaba tan temerosa como antes, estaba fastidiada. Por no poder despertar, por la pelea que próximamente habrían montado las deidades, y por la impotencia de ni siquiera entender la trama de su propio sueño.

Las dísir intercambiaron miradas, o lo que ella pensaba que sería una mirada por el hecho de no tener diferenciada la pupila del iris.

-Como bien has deducido, Sigrir Johansson, somos las tres Nornas. Encargadas de hilar el destino de cada ser humano de Midgar y de cada dios de Asgard*. Urd representa lo que pasó, Skuld lo que pasará, y yo, Verdandi, lo que pasa ahora.

-Pasado, presente y futuro.- dijo la chica, pero como un simple comentario. La mujer asintió.

-Y tú, Sigrir Johansson, eres la mujer que hemos elegido para que nos sirva de guardiana de los destinos.

-¡¿Que yo qué?!

-¡No interrumpas!- siseó Urd.

-Lo que divisaste hace unas horas fue tu primera de muchas visiones. Pocas veces pedimos ayuda a mortales para ser nuestros….mensajeros.

-¿Mensajeros?

-El término formal sería "Oráculo".- aclaró Skuld.

-Tú te encargaras de leerle el destino a todo aquel que lo necesite, que está perdido en la inmensidad de la tierra central*. Tendrás visiones como aquella las veces que sea necesario hasta que accedas, o el dolor de cabeza terminará por consumirte hasta matarte. Lo primero fue una guía; tienes que irte de este lugar y establecerte, sola, en otro sitio. Sabemos que lo encontraras, y que seguirás nuestras instrucciones. Allí aprenderás a controlar tus dones, y pronto instruirás a otros.- finalizó Verdandi.

Se hizo el silencio. Las tres mujeres seguían allí, quietas, aguardando, como fantasmas. Sigrir, estaba digiriendo la sarta de cosas que acababa de escuchar y recibir como una patada en la pantorrilla y una bofetada. Y Gothi se revolvía incómoda; no le gustaban esas Nornas, parecían espíritus o demonios, no las figuras gentiles que pintaban las Eddas*.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-¡¿Es que está loca, Sigrir?!- exclamó Gothi- Basta con verlas como para no confiar en ellas, ¿por qué…?

-¿Con vernos? Tú, repito, no eres quien para decirnos nada.- interrumpió Skuld.

-Pero…

-No, Gothi. Yo…quiero hacerlo…- le detuvo la pelinegra.

-No te voy a dejar.

-Ya está decidido.- habló con voz más potente la más de las Nornas- Tienes no más de 4 días para llevar a cabo lo que debes, Sigrir Johansson, o las visiones volverás. Y ninguna dirá nada de esto, de este encuentro o de la misión que seguirá, es un asunto completamente clasificando. Y esto va en serio. Confiamos en ustedes.- sentenció.

Y antes de poder preguntar nada más, las figuras se esfumaron, llevándose toda la niebla con ellas.

**o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o**

**(Años después)**

**(Sigrir´s POV)**

Gothi me ayudó a irme antes de que se cumplieran los 4 días.

Preparamos una barca en uno de los acantilados que bordean Berk, en esos lugares que nadie visitaba o que ni siquiera se asomaban. No nos llevó mucho tiempo hacerlo, y tampoco inventar una historia convincente para encubrir mi "huida". Nos despedimos, y jamás pensé que vería a esa chica de pequeña estatura, cabello cenizo y mala actitud, llorar…y mucho menos por mí. Admito que yo también lo hice, pero era distinto.

Atraqué en una isla boscosa, deshabitada. La misma de mi primera visión. En ella vi mucho más de lo que cualquiera hubiera visto. Había paz y estaba en una soledad para nada dolorosa, de esa que te da gusto, por más cosas que hayas dejado atrás. Tuve libertad para desarrollar mis poderes, capacidades, dones, o como quieran llamarlos, sin necesidad de esconderme. Allí también habían dragones, pero ellos se mantenían alejados así que no había nada de qué preocuparme. Me instalé en un bonito claro de fácil acceso y me fui adaptando poco a poco a lo que desde entonces sería mi hogar.

Las Nornas le proporcionaron a Gothi uno que otro medio para comunicarse conmigo, así no me sentía tan sola. Podíamos mandarnos mensajes a través de simples fogatas, incluso hablarnos. En Berk las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, todos se habían tragado el cuento de que me había perdido en algún tipo de viaje. Incluso se me hizo un funeral en el que mi hermana no podía dejar de sentirse incómoda y sucia por mentirles de tal forma. Nuestra madre cayó en la depresión nuevamente y murió algunos meses después. Lloramos su pérdida, pero no tanto, dado que nunca fue una buena figura materna. Solo una persona no se creyó la historia, una de las amigas de Gothi, y la presionó tanto que le dijo finalmente lo que había pasado. Las Nornas iban en serio en que no debíamos decir palabra respecto a nuestro encuentro, y en cuanto me llegó la carta en la que mi hermana me informó que de un segundo a otro su voz había muerto no supe cómo reaccionar.

Nunca más nos _hablamos_ por medio de la fogata, solo nos mandábamos papelitos con mensajes. A Gothi parecía no importarle el hecho de haber quedado muda para siempre, pero yo bien sabía que la había afectado. Tenía que llevar siempre una rama o algo con lo que poder escribir en el suelo para comunicarse, y ciertamente ya estaba irritada.

Poco a poco, conforme pasaba el tiempo en esa isla, me di cuente de que no era solo un pedazo de tierra flotante. Era un santuario, un lugar que brindaba paz por más mal que te sintieras, donde pude ahogar todas las penas que todavía me atosigaban desde mi infancia, porque por más de haber hecho las paces con Gothi, los malos momentos seguían allí. En ese lugar poblado de bosques pude despedir todos esos malos recuerdos. El lugar era oficialmente el hogar que nunca había tenido, y debido a las constantes invasiones y conquistas en los archipiélagos y el profundo deseo de no querer que nadie me quitara mi santuario, lo recubrí con una barrera mágica. Nadie podía verla ni llegar a ella, a no ser que estuvieran desesperados, que fueran personas que hubieran pasado por las mismas experiencias dolorosas, que necesitaran ahogar su pasado y ver hacia el futuro con optimismo.

Me sorprendí el día que una parejita llegó a mi Isla, así con mayúsculas: mi Isla. Él podía controlar el fuego y ella hacía crecer las plantas. Habían sido exiliados de su hogar, acusados de hechicería y de ser monstruos, incluso trataron de quemarlos. Huyeron, esperando encontrar un lugar donde instalarse y que nadie les atosigara. Cuando los vi atracar supe que la barrera funcionaba, y gustosa les ayudé a controlar sus poderes y adaptarse a vivir en la Isla. Unos años después se casaron y tuvieron hijos.

En todo ese tiempo, más personas fueron llegando, todas con historias igual de tristes, todas necesitadas de aceptación. Poco a poco, todos juntos, alzamos construcciones para que todos pudieran ejercitar sus poderes, y también una aldea donde los más adultos se instalaron y criaron a sus familias. Dada la variedad de capacidades de todos, decidí separarlos en grupos según los elementos y, quienes quedaran afuera, fueron aglomerados en otro. En mi Isla había armonía, y ya no estaba sola, estaba llena de personas que me entendían porque habían pasado por lo mismo que yo. Me volví la consejera de todos allí, cada vez que alguien nuevo llegaba lo primero que hacía era hablar conmigo y luego se le asignaba un grupo y una habitación. Nadie era excluido, todos eran amigos, hermanos, una enorme familia.

También me llevó su tiempo descubrir el porqué de tanta variedad en sus capacidades, y con un ligero empujón de las Nornas supe que todo estaba directamente relacionado con la personalidad y con el pasado de la persona. La mayoría de los que alguna vez se sintieron excluidos, solos incluso cuando estaban con alguien, quienes se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en soledad con sus simples pensamientos, ellos son los que pueden hacer que las plantas crezcan a su alrededor, crear bosques con un simple ademán; lograr sentirse rodeados de seres simples como ellos. O también están aquellos que necesitaban descargarse, con personalidades explosivas, por lo general provocados por quienes vivían a su alrededor; ellos producen catástrofes a gran escala, disparan misiles explosivos por las manos, todo relacionado con la destrucción, con tal de descargar sus emociones. Y también están las personas como yo, que se sintieron tan despreciadas pero a la vez abusadas por los otros, que lo único que querían hacer era repelerlos.*

No supe el tiempo que pasé en la Isla y no recaí hasta que uno de los habitantes me lo dijo, que ya no envejecía. Me había quedado clavada en los 30. No tenía nada de malo, pero me preguntaba qué habría sido de Gothi. Ella había continuado envejeciendo, pero había durado más años que cualquier persona en el archipiélago, y me sentía bien por ello. Tantos años juntas y separadas nos habían cambiado la mentalidad; las peleas tontas de la niñez, la muerte de nuestro padre, el estado depresivo de nuestra madre, el habernos reconciliado, pasar por tantos momentos complicados- altibajos de la vida y el encuentro con las Nornas- y finalmente separarnos. Todo aquello, sin duda, nos había ensañado distintos conceptos de vida- entre ellos aprender a guardar un secreto-, por lo que no me sorprendí cuando en las cartas nos escribíamos mensajes de un modo más adulto y filosófico. Sobre todo ella, quien ya era una sabia por excelencia- y no lo digo porque sea mi hermana-.

En fin, las cosas cambiaron, como todo, pero fue para mejor. Las personas incomprendidas del mundo encontraron un lugar, me convertí en Oráculo, hice las paces con mi hermana, la guerra acabó. Lo único que puede arruinarlo es otra guerra, inminente, pero para eso falta, y todos estaremos listos para cuando pase. Mientras tanto, solo me pongo las manos detrás de la cabeza y me relajo, porque todo salió bien al final…

**Vivieron felices, comieron perdices, y Furias Nocturnas para todos! (?) Sí, lo arruiné, lo sé XD**

**Hola gente bella, ¿cómo están? Hmm, mejor pongo las referencias antes de meterme en la nota:**

***con "las raíces del fresno" se hace referencia al fresno Yygdrasil, el árbol de la vida en medio del cosmos y que contiene a los 9 mundos (según la mitología nórdica).**

***un dísir es una deidad femenina inferior (según la mitología nórdica).**

***las Nornas, como tal vez dedujeron, son las equivalentes nórdicas de las Moiras griegas. La vida de cada persona es un hilo en su telar y con ellos crean los tapices del destino. También los dioses (al menos en la mitología nórdica) tenían sus propios hilos (más largos) y sus tapices, pero no se les tenía permitido verlos.**

***la tierra central sería Midgard, el mundo de los humanos, que se situaba justamente en el centro del tronco de Yygdrasil.**

***las Eddas eran antiguos relatos nórdicos. No he leído ninguna, por lo que me inventé que las Nornas eran pintadas como mujeres amables, al igual que yo misma me las imaginé como unas mujeres medias fantasmales.**

***voy a explayarme más con respecto a ese detalle de que cada quien tiene capacidades según sus necesidades (¡oh, una rima!), pero si quieren pueden tratar de adivinar las de nuestros personajes principales ;)**

**Y ya aclarado todo eso, empiezo otra vez: holiwis a todos! ¿Qué tal las cosas? Por acá todo está bien, un poco frío (muuuucho!) y lluvioso (¡yay, lluvia!), pero bien ^w^**

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Personalmente no me dejó muy conforme; creo que hice un redondeo muy rápido al final, y también me dejó dubitativa el reconcilio entre Gothi y Sigrir, pero prefiero que eso lo juzguen ustedes ;3 Y, tocando ese tema, contesto:**

**Arksodia: jajaja, a mí también me costó aceptarlo (¡y eso que yo lo estaba escribiendo! XD), pero al final creo que las cosas terminaron bien ;) Wow, tenes razón, no lo había pensado 0.0 Jajaja, no se me ocurrió eso XD XD Bueno, dentro de poco voy a subir un capítulo en el que estoy plasmando el…día del incidente, que seguramente te aclara muchas dudas ;3 Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero la continuación también lo haga. Gracias por comentar y por leer, ¡nos leemos!**

**Chicasinmiedo: jajaja, creo que algo me habías contado XD Tenes razón, yo también creo que me arriesgué un poco, pero bueno espero que haya gustado. Además, me sirvió para generar el cambio; creo que todos aprenden con los errores, y esos aprendizajes nos hacen más sabios….¡y Gothi es sabia! XD Sii, a mí también me recordó a eso, pero no quise cambiarlo (le daba más drama ;P Okno) Bueno, me hace sentir muy feliz que te haya gustado lo que has leído hasta ahora, y espero esta segunda y última parte te haya parecido buena también ;3 Gracias por comentar y por leer!**

**Y esto, gente, es el final del capítulo de hoy. Espero les haya gustado y me dejen un alentador comentario. En el próximo capítulo nos vamos a meter en un pasaje de la vida de la Asleif del que hice una pequeña mención en el fic anterior ;) (veamos si adivinan cuál es ;))**

**Sin más que decir, ¡nos leemos en unas semanas! ^w^**

**PD: la última revisión que hice de esto fue hace como una semana (y me dio flojera hacerlo ahora otra vez XD) así que cualquier error ortográfico, de puntuación o falla en la redacción, me lo dicen ;3**


End file.
